


Just Move

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan likes to dance, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Roman only appears at like the very end, Technically angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan has a secret that he keeps from all of the others, it's not a bad secret.Just a secret.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Just Move

Making his way quickly up to his bedroom, Logan just barely refrained from slamming his door shut behind him before pressing his ear against the thick wood listening closely to the sounds coming from downstairs. There was laughter, the sound of playful arguing as the others were trying to decide on what movie they’d pick to watch for lunchtime, on any other day Logan would go down and join them. He’d stay for around half of the movie before venturing back up to his bedroom to do work, and then he’d go back down once he was done to watch the finale with them before he started dinner. But today wasn’t like all of those other days, today was…

Different. 

Clicking the lock of his door into position Logan flopped onto his bed, kicking off his shoes as he did. 

The stiffness that seemingly permanently resided in his body and shoulder practically bled out of him as he scooped up the pile of CDs on his nightstand. Sifting through them he felt a strange kind of eagerness take over him as he discarded each one, before finally settling on the one that matched his mood for today. Right now, he could hear their movie echoing down the upstairs hall of his bedroom, so they likely wouldn’t be able to hear a single thing of what was going to happen. They would be utterly clueless as to what he was going to do, and that.. that was exactly how he wanted it to be. Honestly, he’s not entirely sure what he would even do if they happened to stumble upon him doing his thing. 

He’d be completely and utterly mortified. 

Nevertheless, he didn’t waste a single second getting the CD into the stereo system, and he wasted even less time summoning the old worn-out ballet slippers that he looked as if they had seen hundreds of years of use and not a single day of repair. Winding the ribbons over his ankles felt almost like an instinctive muscle memory at this point, with the only thing he even needed to focus on was the starting thrum of the music that he could feel building up in his chest. He didn’t need to remember how to tie the knot, how to position his feet, or even how to stand while wearing these shoes. 

His body already knew. 

He loved this little ritual of his, where nothing on the outside world even mattered anymore. He didn’t need to worry about the others finding out about his frivolous dancing routine that Roman would almost certainly take offense to, stealing something that clearly belonged in the creative category. He didn’t need to worry about Virgil wrinkling his nose at the music, while it seemed to be classical had a deep bass to it that was undoubtedly punk in nature. And… he didn’t need to worry about Patton making a million puns, that would trip him up and make him look like nothing more than a big joke to everyone who saw him dance from there on out.

He could just move, and move he did. 

Closing his eyes, Logan allowed himself to sway and move his limbs to the deep guttural sound of the music. His muscles were used to the taxing movement that he was demanding of them, and with his eyes closed his bedroom seemed so much bigger than it was before. Now feeling like a grand stage that only he was privy to in that moment, a stage where only he could twist and spin his body around in the most instinctual of movements. 

Sweat dotted his forehead, slicking his hair down with each precise movement and his chest burned as he took in only the slightest of breaths. 

“Just move,” Logan softly coached himself, raising his arms loftily above his head as he spun yet again. “Nothing else matters… just move. It’ll all be okay.” 

But the music was coming to an end, and soon enough he’d have to take off these ballet slippers and tuck them back under his bed so that nobody but himself could know that they even existed. Soon enough, he’d have to put back on his normal adult shoes so that he could go downstairs and join the others for the rest of their movie without a word of what he was doing up here. Soon enough it would all end, and he’d have to wait until tomorrow for it to start once again. 

But that was okay, he would be okay. 

Just as he had been before, he will be now.

“Just move,” He patiently and rather gently whispered, as if he were talking to one of the other sides instead of berating himself, “It will be okay.” 

He dipped once, and the music finally ended leaving the logical side’s knees trembling as if he had just run a race rather than an intricate dance of his own creation. 

The moment that he music cut out, Logan felt his aching and tired knees give out sending him crashing to the floor only able to rest his sweaty forehead against his bedpost as he gasped for air. It took a long time for his strength to come back to him, or rather… it only took a few minutes, but each minute felt like years passing him by. When he was finally able to situate himself back onto the bed, Logan peeled his slippers off chucking them back into their hiding space right under his bed where they would wait for tomorrow’s recital. 

Again. 

“Hey Logan,” Roman exuberantly waved over to Logan the moment that he saw him shuffling his way down the stairs. “You’re just in time for the ending to Lilo and Stitch!” A smile that Logan shot at him was small and just so very… Logan, and yet something in the logical side’s eyes wavered. As if he was on the very verge of something that none of them could see, “You okay there Specs? You look a little out of it, you’re not working too hard are you?” He couldn’t help the worry that bubbled up inside of him like the icky bubbles of a nasty potion in a cauldron. “You know that you can talk to us right.” 

The movie on the TV screen continued to play, and even so Logan couldn’t help the near-silent huff of laughter that escaped him. 

“Of course Roman,” Logan patiently smiled, “I’m okay, my work is just… moving forward is all. It will be okay.”

An exhale of relief practically oozed out of the creative side before him, “That’s good… now sit down already.” 

Without another word said, Logan did just that Roman’s worries now entirely forgotten. 


End file.
